1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation and use of reaction products of carbon disulfide with thiomolybdenum derivatives of a polyalkenylsuccinimide of a polyamine. The compositions of this invention are dispersants, anti-oxidants and friction-reducing agents for lubricant compositions.
2. Statement of The Prior Art
Using urethanes or carbamates in lubricating compositions is known. There are also numerous patents on the use of molybdenum derivatives in lubricants. Accordingly, this background disclosure is restricted to those which are believed most relevant.
A pertinent patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,285 which discloses as anti-oxidants urethanes of the formula: ##STR1## where R.sup.2 is a saturated aliphatic radical, y is 1 to 8; R' is a monovalent hydrocarbon radical and X is oxygen or sulfur.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,615 is pertinent for describing antiwear agents of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R and R' are H or alkyl, alicyclic or aryl except that R' cannot be H.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,742 is relevant for disclosing that urethanes such as alkyl urethanes lower the coefficient of friction of oils.
Very basic is U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,702 which claims a compound of the general formula: EQU (R.sub.2 N--CS--S).sub.2 Mo.sub.2 O.sub.m S.sub.n
wherein m+n=4; m is 2.35 to 3; n is 1.65 to 1 and R is a hydrocarbyl group having 1 to 24 carbon atoms such that the compound R.sub.2 NH reacts with CS.sub.2 to form a dithiocarbamate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,140 also relates to molybdenum compounds of interest.
As will be seen hereinafter, none of these disclose, hint or suggest in any manner whatsoever applicants' novel, unique and unobvious process which results in novel compounds with very useful properties.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that a thiomolybdenum derivative of an alkenylsuccinimide of a di- or poly-amine is first formed by reaction of hydrogen sulfide with an oxymolybdenum derivative of the alkenylsuccinimide, and the thiomolybdenum derivative is next treated with carbon disulfide to generate the thiocarbonyl species indicated in the general structure shown below: EQU MoS.sub.v O.sub.w (RR'N).sub.x (CS.sub.y).sub.z
wherein v=0.5 to 3, w is such that v+w=0.5 to 3, x=0.8 to 5, y=1 to 3, and z ranges from 0.5 to 5; R=a functionality bearing an alkenylsuccinyl di- or poly-amine group having 15 to 300 carbon atoms, and R' can be hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, or an alkenylsuccinyl amine or polyamine group which can be the same as or different from R. Preferably, x ranges from 0.8 to 1.
Although it may be theorized that molybdenum dithiocarbamate moieties may be present in the product, we do not exclude the possible presence of thiourea, ammonium dithiocarbamates, Mo: amine complexes, and ammonium or molybdenum monothiocarbamates, or mixtures of any or all of the above, since the actual composition of the complex products of the reaction cannot be readily ascertained. Both single compounds and mixtures are contemplated as being within the scope of this invention.